1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a seat belt buckle, and is particularly directed to a seat belt buckle comprising a buckle cover and a buckle base which are secured together.
2. Background Art
Seat belt buckles are known. During use, a seat belt buckle receives and locks a seat belt tongue in the buckle. Typically, a seat belt buckle includes a base on which a seat belt tongue latch mechanism is supported. A seat belt buckle also typically includes a cover having a cavity which receives the base and the seat belt tongue latch mechanism. It is important that the cover not become dislodged from the base during use.